And He Just Keeps On Staring
by Unaccepted Joker
Summary: Luffy keeps on staring at his navigator, could this be love in between the two? My first songfic: Just The Way You Are - Bruno Mars.


A/N: Just a simple songfic. I never did this before so, don't hate me if I did this wrong.

Song: Just The Way You Are - Bruno Mars

DISCLAIMER: ONE PIECE AIN'T MINE! IT'S ODA'S! AND JUST THE WAY YOU ARE ISN'T MINE EITHER! IT'S BRUNO MARS'!

* * *

><p><span>Just The Way You Are<span>

It was a peaceful noisy day at the Thousand Sunny. You know where everything was... _normal. _But today, Luffy was acting somewhat different. He was staring at a certain orange-headed, mikan-loving navigator a bit too much. It was like he was mesmerized by her. Nami reading on her chair calmly for some reason made quite a mark on Luffy.

**Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining**  
><strong>Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying <strong>  
><strong>She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day<strong>

Luffy wanted to stare at her for as long as he wanted, yet, he didn't know why. He wasn't the expert on knowing his feelings, and heck, he didn't know how to express them either. Monkey D. Luffy just wanted to stare at his beautiful navigator.

**Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me**  
><strong>And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see<strong>  
><strong>But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say<strong>

The more he stared at her, the more he wanted to tell her how amazing she is.

"Nami."

"What is it Luffy?"

"You're pretty."

"..."

Well, that went great. It doesn't matter though, he told her how beautiful she is, that's all that matters.

"Thanks." Nami whispered while blushing and turning her head away. She was quite pleased of Luffy's compliment.

**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change**  
><strong>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are<strong>  
><strong>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while<strong>  
><strong>Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)<strong>

Luffy went back to his original position and continued to stare at his navigator. There isn't a thing to change about her; her personality, her face, her... everything. It's probably that she's the most amazing girl in the Grand Line, or that she's most amazing girl in the Grand Line.

**Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me**  
><strong>Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy<strong>  
><strong>She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day<strong>

_'I think I'm falling for her.' _thought Luffy with a blank expression. It was the only explanation that he had for staring at her for minutes now. And now, he just want her to be his. He love how she laughs, and he just want to kiss her on those pink juicy lips.

**Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change**  
><strong>If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same<strong>  
><strong>So, don't even bother asking if you look ok<strong>  
><strong>You know I'll say<strong>

"Luffy?" asked Nami who suddenly appeared in front of Luffy.

"Yea?"

"Do I look okay? I mean you've been staring at me for a while now."

"Huh? Oh." Luffy blushed a little pink across his face. He didn't know that Nami knew he was staring at her. "Of course you okay! If you want to look beautiful, don't change." Luffy did his usually grin.

"Thanks." Nami did a quick kiss on Luffy's cheek and went back to her chair, reading.

Luffy touched his cheek on where Nami kissed.

**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are<br>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
>Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are<br>The way you are, the way you are  
>Girl you're amazing, just the way you are<strong>

Luffy couldn't take it anymore, he wanted Nami to be his. Nami was the only thing left in his mind. She was the reason why Luffy's mind can't think straight. She was the reason why Luffy's eyes kept following her. She was the absolute reason why Luffy's heart was thumping like crazy.

**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change**  
><strong>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are<strong>  
><strong>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while<strong>  
><strong>Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah<strong>

Luffy walked up to Nami nervously, for he never did this before.

"Nami."

"Yea? What is-" Luffy's lip gently connected with Nami's. Nami felt a jolt of electricity running through her. She then kissed back passionately. Who knew in just one hour that Monkey D. Luffy would fall in love with his navigator, and who knew that Nami would actually fall in love with her clueless captain with just one loving kiss?

-The End-

* * *

><p>AN: And who knew that this story would turn out this terrible? :D jk jk jk, but seriously... T_T Anyhow, I just wanted to write a songfic with the song 'Just The Way You Are.' There isn't a story with this song. That sucks. This song means so much to people who are in love with each other. The meaning is that you're perfect, and don't change for someone else. So yea... bye! Have a nice day! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
